Pool Shot
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: Stand Alone. Started out as a fan fiction based on the song "Zero" which i plan to do later but changed along the way.


"_Jones, come on, it's not that bad." Jerry said as he paced the hospital waiting room. I shoved him against the wall, "YOU SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_Jones, Jones, It's not as bad as it seems," Jerry said raising his hands. I sighed and dropped him, "You're not worth being beaten," I whispered to myself. He must have heard me because next thing I knew he swung his arm and hit my in the back of my head._

_The force of his hand pushed me to the ground. I raised my hand to my head feeling blood on it. I stood up, and swung back at him, not knowing if I actually hit him or not, until seeing him fall backwards. 'What did I do?' Was the last thing that went through my head when I fell on my knees as everything went black._

"Hey Danny," Lilly said as she sat next to me and kissed my cheek, "Guess what?" I gave a smile knowing the answer already, "What?" She turned my head and leaned close to me, "I love you." I could feel her breath on my face as our smiles touched each other. I broke apart from our kiss and leaned my head on her forehead, "I love you too." She smiled and leaned back to kiss me again.

"Hey you two lover birds better not be messin' up my couch!" Jerry said as he walked into the room. We broke apart from our kiss. I looked towards Lilly to see her blushing. I laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Jerry sighed, "Come on, the guys are waiting!" I sighed and gave Lilly another peck on the lips. She whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you terribly." I smiled, "Miss Lillian Kline, you will be missed even more terribly by Mr. Daniel Jones." She giggled then gave me a peck on the lips. 

"HURRY UP!" Jerry said. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the side of the room where Jerry was and turned around. I waved to Lilly who giggled and waved back. Jerry sighed and grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me out.

"Guys," Jerry said when we got into his car with a few other people I didn't know, "This is Jones, Jones this is Kev," He said pointing to a guy with very curly hair. "Joseph," He pointed to a taller guy, who seemed extremely hyper. "And Len," He pointed to another guy who had straight blonde hair. They all waved as I waved back.

"So who's up for some billiards?" Jerry asked. The three guys said, "YEAH!" Jerry looked at me, "Does Jones know how to play?" I nodded my head, "Of course who doesn't?" He laughed, "Everybody in America!" He started the car and drove off.

About five minutes I heard Joseph yell, "THERE, THERE!" I looked around for a pool hall as the car slowed down. My eyes widen when I heard _'BANG!'_ "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled.

Jerry smiled at me, "Billiards, Gun Billiards. You shoot people in groups. First one person, then two, then three, so on, so on." I looked at the victim he shot and my eyes widened bigger. "JERRY STOP!" Jerry pressed on the breaks, "What now Jones?"

I opened the door then ran out of the car. I wrapped my arms around her and gently moved my hand down her jaw line and felt tears run down my face. Jerry came out of the car and stood next to me. His eyes widened, "Oh Jones I'm sorry!" I pushed him away, "GET AWAY FROM US!"

He shook his head, "Jones, I'm Sorry I didn't think this was your girlfriend." Tears fell from my eyes down onto Lilly, "I should have listened to Lilly and Tom. They always said that you weren't a good friend to hang around with."

I pulled out my mobile and started to call the hospital. They said they were on their way. Someone has already called the police. I kept my arms wrapped around Lilly, with tears running down my face. 

"Danny," A faint whisper came out of Lilly's mouth. I gave a hurting smile, "Lilly," I whispered then ran my hand next to her hair line as she gave a small smile back then it was lost due to a pain. She moved her hand towards her stomach and moaned. I kissed her forehead gently, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

She shook her head and started to say, "It's not your fau-," her voice trailed off as her eyes fluttered shut slowly. I felt tears run down my face and saw them land on Lilly.

The ambulance showed up a while later, the attendants came out and took Lilly away from me. I stood up and felt tears run down my face. I wiped them away as the ambulance pulled away and reached my hand into my pocket. I fumbled with something then pulled it out.

A ring. Lilly's ring. Wedding ring. I was going to propose to her when I came back, since it was New Year's Eve, and thought it would be a great idea to propose under the mistle toe at midnight. 

I sighed then looked over to where Jerry's car was parked, but it was gone. I sighed again then started to walk towards the hospital.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER?" I yelled at the secretary. I felt bad when I saw that she had a frightened look on her face, but I was just upset. "She's going into surgery," She whispered sacredly, "No one can see her, but afterwards you can go to her room and hang out there."

I sighed and apologize for yelling then walked over to the bench in the waiting room and sat down. I put my head into my hands and cried quietly. I felt an arm on my shoulder, "Hey dude, no death done, just harm," a voice whispered. I jerked my shoulder away from his grip and stood up.

"Death? Mate she's in surgery! That's major harm! Almost death!" I calmly yelled. He raised his hands to chest level, "No need to yell 'mate,'" he said pulling a British accent on the word 'mate.'

I sighed and walked around the room. I walked towards the children's area until I heard Jerry talking, "Jones, it's not that bad!" I walked into the other room to see him pacing. I ran towards him then pushed him against the wall. "Not that bad?" I gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Not that bad? YOU SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Jones, Jones, It's not as bad as it seems," Jerry said raising his hands. I sighed and dropped him, "You're not worth being beaten," I whispered to myself. He must have heard me because next thing I knew he swung his arm and hit my in the back of my head.

The force of his hand pushed me to the ground. I raised my hand to my head feeling blood on it. I stood up, and swung back at him, not knowing if I actually hit him or not, until seeing him fall backwards. 'What did I do?' Was the last thing that went through my head when I fell on my knees as everything went black.

I woke up to a bed underneath and machines around me. I moaned causing someone to look over towards me. "Danny?" The person said faintly. I gave a hurting smile, "Lilly," I whispered back. She rolled over in a wheel chair and I lost my smile, "Did the shooting do that to you?" She nodded.

"How did you know about the shooting?" She asked, "You weren't there when I got shot were you?" There was a hint of shock and worry in her voice. I shook my head, "I was there, but not in the right place."

There was a twinkle in her eye that I could tell that she understands. She rubbed her hand across my bandage on my head and her eyes gave her feelings again. This time they were in pain. 

"I should have listened to you," I whispered, "You and Tom both knew that Jerry wasn't the best kid to hang around with." She gave a faint smile then leaned her forehead on mine carefully. "I only said that because he acted gay," She whispered then laid her lips on mine.

I kissed her back and took a hold of her hand. I rubbed it gently until I felt something on her finger. I fingered it carefully as our lips were still together. A smile grew on my face as I figured out what it was.

The engagement ring.


End file.
